1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suit hangers, and more particularly to suit hangers of the type having a foldable neck to allow easy use.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a suit hanger for hanging up a sweater or T-shirt that has a narrow neck hole, one of two shoulder portions of the suit hanger is firstly inserted into the neck hole and then the other. Yet, it is common that the hook of the suit hanger is stuck in the neck and thus difficult to complete insertion of the other shoulder portion into the neck hole. In addition, the neck hole might be permanently enlarged if the suit hanger is forcibly inserted into the neck hole. A method for avoiding such problems is to insert the suit hanger from a bottom hole of the sweater or T-shirt, yet it is troublesome. For a place for selling or display of clothes, frequent hanging up/taking off of the clothes onto/from suit hangers must be completed as soon as possible.
The present invention is intended to provide suit hangers of the type having a foldable neck to mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.